1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology, which is mounted on an electronic musical instrument provided with plural support functions for assisting a user in acquiring a playing technique and gives the user information of the support function suitable for acquiring a playing technique of a practice piece prepared in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic pianos (including electronic keyboards), one of conventional electronic musical instruments, have been put in practical use, which are provided with a support function for assisting a user in acquiring a playing technique of a practice piece prepared in advance. An example of the support function is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei9-237088. When the user practices the practice piece prepared in advance on the instrument, the support function serves to successively turn on LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) indicating keys to be played and/or to enlarge a musical score, as the practice piece advances, and/or to slow down the tempo of an accompaniment.
Further, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-184757 discloses a technology, which obtains performance data representing user's performance made when the user plays a practice piece on the electronic piano, and compares the obtained performance data with data as for example of performance of the practice piece, thereby obtaining a proficiency-level of the playing technique to visually indicate the user of a temporal change in playing technique.
In the case that the support functions are provided on the electronic pianos, etc., it is preferable to prepare plural sorts of support functions so as to satisfy various likes and tastes of the user. But when the plural sorts of support functions are provided on the electronic pianos, etc., the following problem is invited.
Using the technology disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-184757, the user can learn the temporal change in playing technique until now, but when the user practices an arbitrary practice piece, he or she could not determine which support function is better for him or her to improve his or her playing technique effectively, before actually using various support functions.
The present invention has been made to solve the problem involved in the conventional technique, and provides a support function recommending apparatus, a support function recommending method, a support function recommending system, and a recording medium, mounted on an electronic musical instrument, which is provided with plural support functions for assisting a user in acquiring a playing technique, and giving the user information of the support function suitable for acquiring a playing technique of a practice piece prepared in advance.